My forsaken Wish
by aniylav27
Summary: When Bella's father rapes and abuses her, the Cullen's come along and try to help. But she is scared of help, her dad has killed people in the past and she does not want it to be her. But what happens when she falls for a certain bronze haired guy will she be able to let go? Or will she go back to her horrid life. Better than it sounds. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

My bed is slamming rhythmically against the wall as my father pleasures himself via my body. I don't feel any of it because I am already numb from the beating session that previously took place. I don't fight it because it would just cause more pain. But the hate and anguish I feel has already taken up most of the feeling. The rest of it is what is taking place below my waist. And I feel the salty tasting tear erode down my cheek as it wipes away the happiness, that has been forgotten

This has been my life since I stepped foot into this town, this house, literally. As soon as I landed my converse covered foot on to the wood that makes up this house I was thrown into the wall. I call for help but to my little astonishment I don't get not even a person to hear my yelp. And I am to scared, to fragile to tell anyone of my everyday sorrow and ach in fear that my own father my own blood and flesh would punish me.

As he makes his last stroke in to me, he gets off the bed fixes himself so he is dressed. Just when I think it is all over with so I could weep in pain by myself a bone crushing fist lands on my stomach causing me to hunch over in pain. But since my back was flat against my bed try to sit my self up was a bad idea my muscles in my stomach gives up. And the black butterflies move in on my eyes sight, my mind is moved into the only peaceful and soft place of my pityful whole world.

I wake up to the same dark place that is my own room, but hey don't I everyday. No, no I don't because my father thinks its funny to put me in the women abuser cage, that is !y basement .

I get up from bed, and I am thrown back on the bed to to the feet curling pain in my stomach. But it is not like I could stay home my father would kill me, and I try to stay a way from home as long as possible with not having to get beaten when I get home. But that was inescapable, not possible.

I once again get up from my bed not so quickly this time, limping over to my dresser. That holds the presious pain killer, I swollow seven dry with my own spit because I was used to it. They started to kick in quickly, which I thanked the heavens for.

I get dressed in long clothing so it would cover some of the cuts and bruses that where self inflicted and some of them by my father. Before I even think about going down the stairs I check to see that my father was gone for work and thankfully he was. I hear down stairs stopping on the last one when I see the blood on the floor. They where hand prints that where dragged to the basement and cut short by the cover of the door.

I knew shot they where from, other women who just as unlucky as me to have the rather of Charlie. I always hear or see them come in but never out and it always reminded me of how much I whisper I where dead, of how I had to live with the pain.

I jump into my truck, having no use to put on my seat belt, it was safer that way. Going down the road of where my school is located I think of just driving as fast and far away from here. That was no use I already tried, that night I was on the verge of dieing.

I pull into the parking lot of kids who did not know swat about my life. But a silver Volvo caught my eye and seven pairs of piercing topaz eyes walking towards me. They where all beautiful, all uniquely different to the optimum, but so very oddly the same. It !ad me shutter at the ditermind look on their pale faces. They stared at me and ai stared bright back, there walk so swift and graceful. There clothes told me they where wealthy, they all dressed with casual taste but the small pixieish one had the most style.

I found my self being scared because I had never seen them before, and I found myself not wanting to.

The one with the penny colored hair who looked the youngest of them all, mocked on my window and I jumped with how fast the had gotten there.

With much fright I wined down, my window just the slightest bit curious to what they might want.

"How can I help you?" I say my throat dry with the lack of food and water.

"My siblings and I would like to talk to you privately ." he says and his voice is has a wispy and velvet hint to it. I take a moment to responde do to having to be careful and in wonder why they would like to speak to me 'privately '.

"Well this is private enough do to the fact that I don't know you and I sure as hell hope you don't know me." I say with a stern hint to my voice. He turns back to his sinking shrugging his shoulders. The blonde one comes up and gives me a sentimental look.

"Now how may I help you?" I say adding extra special enthusiasm to the you.

"Your past makes you bitter, thrust me I know exactly how you feel now if you can just come with us please." She says and with a bat of her and a pouty look, I feel my eyebrows crease.

"Um you are right my past and present life does make me bitter. But I don't know you and I am sorry but the answer is." I say sucking in a sharp breath to add emphasis, and I see all of them lean in. "No." And I start winding back up my window, but her finger goes not he too rim and it stops no matter how much I press the button.

"Bella...


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS. PLEASE REVIEW. AND THANKS FOR READING ME. :) ! ! "Bella, I know what you are going through and it is okay.." She was going to say more but I cut her off. I was put raged right now I did not even know her. "No, bitch you don't know. I Don't know you. And I can tell you for sure it is not okay. Its not, it really isnt't okay." I say matter afactly. My voice was strong and thick at first but quickly turned into to just being on the verge of crying. My head was on the stirring with my hands gripping it tightly at the sides. "It okay, everything is okay." She says her voice is soft and soothing. The voice of an angel, but the words the syllable coming out of her mouth where making me lived. "didnt't I just tell you it wasnt't okay. Nothing is okay, nothing will ever be okay. That one of the things I learned, you should too. The world is not some pretty, colorful place and everything is 'okay'. It just reality. Now I do not know who the hell any of you are but , you need to leave me alone. Because I don't want your help." I say laughing while saying the reality thing. The fight was not over, she just would not give up. She opens the door that I would have locked, but I had a feeling in the back of my head that it would not stop her. She grand me by the cooler, and brings her mouth to my ear. "I guess if being nice is not going to work, then I am going to try my second method." As she says this the bell rings and everybody scatters inside leaving me to these sick people. She picks me up without effort and throws me to the ground. "Rose be careful, she already has enough injuries." The small pixie one says and for some reason they seem utterly concerned about me. The penny colored hair one even takes a few steps forward. "Yeah, Rose I thought you where to help in me, not adding to the pile?" I say getting up, the pain killer was really helping me, I stand up straight. "Your right Bella, are you okay?" She says touching my shoulder. "You have some nerve." I say pulling away from her touch. "Bella." She says, and I am a little freaked out by there approach. How did they know my name? "How do you know my name in the first place?" I say, going back to my car to get my backpack. "Bella what happened to your stomach your bleeding?" Rose says, she sounds utterly concerned. The blond, lean guy holds his breath and looks pained. I look down to see a angry red spot, coming from my stomach and dripping down to my converse. I shake my head trying to get my head straight, what was happening. "Like you don't already know, you seem to know everything. More than I do." I say lofting up my shirt to see five marks with blood flowing out of them nonstop. I quickly pulled my shirt back down because the five marks where in a perfect patten of a fist. I smell the blood and I start to see the beautiful black butterflies. And I loose my balance, I try I regain my focus, and then that's when the medicine starts to where off. It starting to not work for my body anymore. And I am pulled into the darkness, unwillingly. I wake in a bed that I sunk in at the movement, then a sharp pain coming from my stomach. And my hand has a instant pull to clutch down to where it had came from. I felt something on my skin and pulled the covers off to that there was a whit bandage stuck securely on the pain. I threw off the covers more aware of where I was. Looking around the room that was as white as snow and only a single metal table with blood covered cotton and other things that I had no idea existed. Getting up from my bed knowing that where I was had some thing to do with the stupid brats today at school. But what if I was dreaming, most likely I was. The door that was on the far side of the room showed that I was high above the floor. And there was beautiful woods. Now if I was really sleeping, it was time for me to get up. I run to to the door knowing that if I was not dreaming, I wanted to die and now was the perfect time to do so. Jumping as far as possible I spread my arms and close my legs ready to be greeted with the ground. 


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE, BUT ENJOY.

It was beautiful, I felt so free like I was flying through the air. The wind blowing in my hair, making scatter all over my face. It felt amazing. Watching the beautiful nature go before your eyes. But the best part was, was knowing that you would not have to feel the pain anymore, wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. You would get to escape the reality of the world, some people would cut themselves, inflicted pain on themselves, just so they would know that it was all real. Well, everything was a little too real for me and I wanted if to stop.

But all of that was short lived when just inches before my face hi the floor cold arms rapped around me. Stopping want I was just about to do, and I almost cried. Not because I was happy, not because I was relieved, but because I was angry. Anger that's all I felt.

I looked up go see that it was the Edward kid, his eyes were butter scotch, they were beautiful. I took in his features while I tried to get out of his hold. But his arms would not budge, it was trying go move the Grand canyon.

"Let me go!" I said, banging against his chest. Something finally clicked in his head, because he put me back on my feet.

And then I was surrounded by the Cullens, give me no escape

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
